The War
by xxdarienchibaloverxx
Summary: A war is beginning between mythical races. One will be victorious will the others will be destroyed. A ninja team will be split into three , each one bent on destroying the other.Read about this eternal battle...until the end.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

xxdarienchibaloverxx : ok so I'm rewriting the chapters starting with this one of course the second will come up as soon as I can! Oh! By the way I didn't mention this in the story but this is when they are 13ish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (though I really wish I did.)

* * *

**The War**

Chapter One: The Beginning

One cloudy day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were on a simple D rank mission to pick up some medicine in the outlying forest of Konoha. Kakashi had decided that they were skilled enough to handle this one without him and was assigned an also easy mission. When they finally made it to the forest where the medicine was, Naruto yelled, "Why the heck did it take us so long to pick up some stinkin' medicine!"

"Shut up Naruto! You're so annoying!" Sakura then screamed.

"Shhhhhh, there's something following us." Sasuke replies.

"What it is it!" Naruto yells.

"Shut up, loser."

Suddenly something tall jumps out of a nearby bush and grabbed Sasuke. The shadow is in the shape of a human almost 6 feet tall. It paused when it saw the other two; Naruto and Sakura saw the eyes of the shadow. Its eyes were dark red with a near hypnotizing stare, but before Naruto and Sakura could be distracted it let out a weird yell and in its mouth they noticed a pair of long, pointed canines. Fangs. Suddenly it rushed its head down and plunged them into Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't really noticed what was going on; by the time he figured out what was happening the creature was screeching and Sasuke only saw its red eyes before he felt the pain of the fangs puncturing his neck.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto and Sakura were frozen for a bit and then quickly realized that the thing didn't seem to let go of Sasuke, it seemed to be latched on to him. Thinking quickly Sakura pulled out a few kunai and threw them at the thing. It let go of Sasuke and faced Sakura but before it did anything it froze. It turned around, widened its eyes and fled into the forest again. Sasuke had been holding his neck but only lasting a few more seconds, he collapsed from the pain.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto just stood in his place, his mouth opened and slightly shaking. Sakura ran towards Sasuke, terrified at what had just happened. As Sakura reached Sasuke, Naruto was tackled by another huge shadow! Sakura turned around and took out another kunai and watched the shadow. The shadow was also standing upright with clear brown eyes but with red speckled in them giving it a deranged look. Sakura looked at its open mouth as a weird breathing began and she noticed that instead of having fangs on the top its mouth like fangs its whole mouth was sharp with canines, it led her to believe that it looked like a huge animal that walked on two feet. The huge shadow quickly glanced at her and then stared at Naruto and bit into his shoulder.

Naruto had been staring at Sasuke wondering what was happening and how everything had went so fast. He noticed Sakura run towards Sasuke and was about to follow her when he felt a presence behind him. However it was so fast that he didn't have time to react to it. He felt pressure on his back and soon he felt some weird nails or something digging into his back. He tried to push it off but as he just tried to push himself up he felt intense pain all on the back of his right shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura also threw the kunai at it and grazed it. It stared at her and started to slink towards her. She panicked and grabbed more kunai and also shuriken and threw them all at the thing. They hit him and then a kunai hit it in the face. It howled in agony and after removing the kunai he began to run at her. Before he got any closer he froze mid stride and seemed to sniff the air. It took a quick look to its right and began to growl and snap in that direction. After a few second it started to turn and run into the forest in the opposite direction of the previous shadow.

Naruto had been tackled from behind so he was face down on the ground with blood around him. Sakura tried to figure out what to do and decided it would be better if she kept them nearby making it easier to protect them. She dragged Sasuke with her to Naruto trying not to add to his damage. After she got him there she brought out bandages that she had been carrying with her and tried to slow the bleeding from Naruto's back. She laid them next to each other and started to think.

"What am I going to do now..."

As she spoke dark clouds covered the sky and everything went dark.

* * *

Ok so I know this is short but I tried to make it longer but it didn't work blah! The others are much longer than this one just letting you know!

Sakura: Hi!

Me: heeyyy….why are you here?

Sakura: hiding from Naruto…have you seen Sasuke?

Me:..noooo…

Sakura: Aww..ok I'll go look somewhere else! See ya!

Me:Kay Sasuke she's gone!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: you owe me $20

Sasuke: Here

Me: Yay! $20 richer! Review Please! The next chapter rewrite will b up soon!


	2. Chapter 2:The Transformation

Me: okay everyone! This is the second chapter! Hope you had a very merry Christmas!

Sakura: Hey where's Sasuke? I saw some mistletoe earlier and I know I'll get what I want. ;)

Me: Okkaaayy... I think he's in the other room. I'm not sure you know he doesn't tell me anything. But he will…. ;)

Sakura: And that means…? You watch your step..OR YOUR GONNA GET IT!

Me: OWWWW….STOP SCREAMING! Jeez. I just meant that I can make him do anything I want because I am the author.

Sakura: oooooh. Sorry. Okay I'm gonna go look. See ya later.

Me: okay Sasuke get out from under my desk. I don't know how she can't sense you with her Sasuke sense. Oh, you owe me $30.

Sasuke: Hey that's $10 more than last time.

Me: I saved you from mistletoe…you owe me.

Sasuke: Fine…here.

Me: Mwahahaha $10 richer! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Transformation**

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the forest, Itachi, who had taken advantage of the darkness of the clouds, was spying on Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke and Naruto. While Sakura was trying to think of a way to get both Naruto and Sasuke back to the village at the same time, Naruto's eyes had opened slightly; they appeared normal at first, but after a few seconds they turned into a blood-red shade. But after another few seconds he slipped into unconsciousness once again. A shadowy figure then appeared across from Itachi and it growled at the sight of him. Sakura hadn't been able to sense Itachi or the shadow, since she was considering all the possibilities of helping Naruto and Sasuke. But after a while, Sakura saw that she had no choice but to try and carry Sasuke and Naruto all the way back to the village, but when she tried to lift them up, she struggled under the weight of her two teammates.

At the village, unaware of the situation, was Kakashi waiting for his three students to arrive. In the distance he sees Sakura trying to carry Naruto and Sasuke, and he ran towards them. As he got closer, he saw that Sasuke seemed fine and, although carefully bandaged, Naruto's bandages were red with his blood. At the sight of all his students, maybe save one, all struggling to stay alive he increased his speed towards them. When Sakura saw Kakashi running towards them, she mumbled, "Kakashi-sensei…" and she collapsed laying face down on the dirt in the middle with Sasuke on her right and the bloodied Naruto on her left.

When Kakashi reached them he made two shadow clones, quickly picked them up while minding Naruto's injuries,and took all three of them to the hospital immediately silently praying that his students weren't too injured and that they would all be fine; though he knew that with Naruto's injuries, it was unlikely. When he reached the hospital he ran through the doors with his shadow clones and yelled for the medics. They rushed to him and took Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura from him and took them to separate rooms in order to evaluate them properly without worrying about all of them at the same time. Kakashi waited for a while in the waiting room and soon a medic came and told him the status of his students:

"Sakura Haruno passed out from exhaustion and will be fine after a day of rest. It took a lot out of her to carry both Sasuke and Naruto so far without the help of chakra. Sasuke Uchiha only suffered minor wounds and will be released in three days. We need to check him over a bit more though because there was an odd wound over his neck and seemed to be pale and was found that he had a loss of blood. Naruto Uzumaki however suffered from deep gashes on his shoulder and seemed to have been bitten by some kind of animal very deeply and we need to make sure it's not infected. He won't be released until next week in order to be sure that he doesn't suffer any infections."

After hearing the condition of his students he became a bit more relaxed knowing that his students, although injured, were all alive and would all be released relatively soon. After checking up on Naruto to see how he was with his injuries he reluctantly left the hospital and went to report to the Hokage and to restore his strength from the scare of his student's conditions. However he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and was anxious to come back.

'How did they get in that condition…what happened?'

Later that night the hospital was quiet and the nurse at the station was filling out paper work. Three floors above, where Team 7 was located, Naruto came up suddenly and left the bed of the hospital. He opened the window and jumped out; as he fell down the three stories he landed on his feet with almost sound and ran into the nearby woods that were behind the hospital. The nurse looked up from her paperwork for a moment but shrugged off the slight noise she heard.

That morning, a villager who had been in the forest that night returning home, had reported seeing a monster to some shinobi that were stationed near the hospital.

"I was walking home that night taking a shortcut through the woods and heard a noise. I looked to my right and 15 feet away from me was a huge shadow. It was maybe 6 feet tall, and seemed to be covered in hair or fur. It walked upright like a person, but its face had weird shape and then it went on all four and I saw that it had a snout like a wolf or a dog."

"And then what happened after you saw it?"

"I don't know, I ran away after I spotted it and thought it might have been part of my imagination. But then I returned to that spot and found impressions in the dirt and found my own impressions of my feet 15 feet away."

"Well, the way you describe it, it sounds like maybe a weird kind of dog or wolf but there are no rouge wolves known here in Konoha or else the Inuzukas would have told us about it."

Meanwhile, at the hospital…

Kakashi had arrived at the hospital to see how his students were doing when he saw that Sakura was being released from the hospital at the front desk. He asked her how she was feeling. She said she was fine and was about to ask where Sasuke and Naruto were to check on them.

"Excuse me, could you tell us which rooms Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are located in?"

"Sasuke is in room 512 on the third floor but Naruto Uzumaki isn't here."

"What?"

"Well, somehow Naruto Uzumaki broke out from his room last night."

"Uhhh…what do we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What else can we do? We have to go find Naruto."

After telling the nurse that they would bring back Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi went into the nearby forest to search for Naruto. In Sasuke's room, he had started to wake up.

When he woke up he realized that he was in the hospital with the shutters closed. When he tried to get up he noticed that there was a streak of light crossing his bed. Although it didn't bother him he felt he needed to wait until later to get up so even though he was awake he faked going back to sleep, waiting for the feeling to go away.

"Kakashi-sensei, (pant) we've been searching for hours (pant), it's almost dark, (pant) and we still haven't found (pant) Naruto."

"I know (pant), but we still have to keep searching (pant)."

"Okay."

While they resumed looking for Naruto, Sakura was thinking of a way to get back at Naruto for running off while he was still hurt and also for making her search for him while she could be somewhere else relaxing.

Unaware of the situation, back at the hospital Sasuke had broken out when the feeling went away and he felt it was safe to break out; but instead of going into the woods he went in the direction opposite of Naruto, to the entrance of the village. When Sasuke got there he spotted the two guards that were posted at the entrance.

(Back to the forest)

It had taken all day to search for Naruto, and they had even searched until sunset! It wasn't until after searching for at least _another_ 2 hours that Sakura and Kakashi had stumbled upon Naruto, but he had a different form that had made both Kakashi and Sakura scream. (In Kakashi's case yelling.)

"OH MY GOD!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Naruto spotted them and ran at them with a roar.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Me: Hope you like it! I think it's better than I originally was.

Sasuke: It is.

Me: Where's Sakura?

Sasuke: I think she's running away from Lee right now. She walked into the wrong room and now Lee has mistletoe.

Me: LEE WITH MSITLETOE? AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HIDE ME!

Sasuke: Owwwww! That hurt and why should I?

Me: Because you love me? :D

Sasuke: …..Fine.

Me: Yay! Here have a tomato!

Sasuke: I love you…

Me: I know who doesn't! haha. Merry Christmas Sasuke!

Sasuke: Merry Christmas.

Naruto: Look above you!

*both look above*

Both:…..Awww man….

Next Chapter: The Changes


	3. Chapter 3: The Changes

Me: Okay! I'm back!

Sasuke: No one cares…

Me: XP You're a big meanie! You know Sakura still doesn't trust me after Christmas…

Sasuke: Not my fault you splashed punch on her.

Me: Yes it was! You pushed me! T-T

Sasuke: Aa.

Me: Ha! See, you confess! *hides Sasuke translator behind back*

Sasuke: -_-"'

Me: Anyway so Christmas nothing happened! Mwahahaha. Turned out it wasn't what we thought it was, it was…a weed that Naruto hung up in order to get us…..ima kill him

~somewhere else~

Naruto: Achooo! I think someone's talking about me

Me: now on with the story! Say the disclaimer Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn. She doesn't own Naruto or any characters.

Me: If I did the girls wouldn't be weak and annoying. ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**The Changes**

Naruto lunged at Sakura, but before he got near her Kakashi defended her by throwing shurikens at the transformed Naruto making him stop. Kakashi appeared above Naruto and aimed a punch at his head. Naruto looked up blocked it with his arms and pushed him away. He roared at Kakashi and charged at him. While fighting Naruto, Kakashi was also trying to find a weakness in Naruto's defense but then Naruto swiped at him, rammed him against a tree.

"UGH!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto started to claw at Kakashi while Sakura sneaked up on Naruto. When she got behind him she ran at him with a kunai to stop him from attacking Kakashi. But Naruto sensed her chakra before she got him and jumped out of the way. Sakura, surprised, fell forward, more than she intended to and barely missed slashing Kakashi's face. Sakura looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him. He appeared behind her and threw her against a tree.

"Ugh..." She hadn't knocked out but she was hurt.

Kakashi looked at her for a second and that was all it took. He let his guard down for that one second and Naruto was right in front of him in the blink of an eye.

Naruto then threw Kakashi into some other trees with massive force. Kakashi broke through three trees and slammed against the fourth. However, when Naruto slammed into him, Kakashi had blacked out from the sheer force that. Naruto only glanced at Sakura before retreating back deeper into the forest.

**(Sorry for my battle scene. I'm okay at those but not really XP)**

'Naruto….what are you?'

Sakura rushed to Kakashi and started healing him.

'Ow. After that fall my back still hurts. I couldn't do anything….next time, I'll be the one fighting.'

Sakura had healed Kakashi until he was conscious and she helped him back to the Leaf Hospital.

At the Entrance of the Village

He had reached the entrance of the village and had knocked out the two watchmen on guard. He was looking at them weirdly, with an almost hungry look on his face. He faced one of the unconscious guards and looked at his throat. He started towards it and his teeth extended to fangs. He could almost taste the blood….

'Wait….blood?'

He jumped away from the two watchmen and looked at his hands. He felt his teeth and noticed they were extended.

'What….what's happening to me?'

He ran out of the village and into one of the neighboring towns. He had snatched a disguise from a store back in the village in order to blend in. He walked through the crowds of people quickly trying to find somewhere to isolate himself. He was thirsty and he knew it, and being in crowds of people didn't help either. He could imagine himself taking a person and draining them dry so much so that it set him uneasy. He was starting to get disorientated from the different smells of all the people and he ran out of the crowds into an alley. He was overwhelmed from everything that was happening. Suddenly he noticed,

'Wasn't this town a whole days travel away from the village?'

He was taking all of this in when he noticed that a person was standing in front of him blocking the way out of the alley. But Sasuke also noticed that he didn't have a smell that made him want to suck this person dry, no, the exact opposite. It made him either want to join the person or to attack this person for being so close when he didn't know him, it was confusing him. Then, this "person" talked.

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?"

He spoke with this accent that made Sasuke believe that he wasn't from anywhere nearby. He just stared at this man and just observed him. He had dark brown hair and was roughly 6'1". Sasuke just stared at him, challenging him to get any closer. However, the man took no notice to this and took a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke immediately went down on a crouched position, ready to attack him.

"Calm down Sasuke. I'm here to lead to you to a place where they can help you with your bloodlust."

"What's your name?"

"Of course, how rude of me, my name is Toshiro Masuda."

"Where are you taking me?"

"As I said I'm taking you to a place that can help you with your bloodlust and help you uncover your hidden advantages of being bitten."

"Being bitten by what?"

"You don't know? Well, more like, you haven't figured it out yet? You've been bitten by a vampire."

At the Konoha Hospital

Sakura was standing in the waiting room pacing and wondering what was taking the doctor so long to finish her work with Kakashi. She saw the doctor coming back and ran towards her thinking the worst.

"Will Kakashi-sensei be ok?"

"Yes, he's fine; it took a bit because I was just double checking him. I'm guessing you were the one that healed him?"

"Yes, I started learning when I was very young so I've had a lot of time to get it right."

"We'll you've done a great job. He will be in the hospital for a while though because of the seriousness of his injuries."

"Ok. Umm, do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is being held right now?"

"Yes I do, he's on the third floor in room B205."

"Thank you."

Sakura ran to Sasuke's room to check on him since he had been looking paler and paler (A/E: is that even possible? XD sry back to the story) since the attack. She got to his room and opened the door. She took one look and ran out to find a nurse. In the room the window was open and the curtains were swaying with the breeze that came through it. Sakura ran to the front desk and yelled at the nurse behind the counter.

"Where is Sasuke? Why didn't anyone go check on him?"

The nurse was startled and asked, "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke is not in his room! The window is open! Someone could've taken him!"

Sakura saw as the nurse ran to his room and then called in some jounin. They searched around the hospital and in the forest but no one found anything.

Sakura just stood in the waiting room and noticed that she was all alone.

'I'm the only one here. Everyone else is gone. Why me? Why am I always the one that is left unhurt? I will get Team 7 back, no matter what the cost."

Somewhere in the Forest

Naruto was confused and running through the woods on all fours. He just kept running trying to understand what had happened. He knew that he had met Sakura and Kakashi but after that everything was just a blur. Slowly, his head unscrambled everything and he felt ashamed. He had attacked Sakura and would have probably killed her if Kakashi-sensei hadn't stopped him. He remembered how Sakura had come at him with a kunai and tried to stop him from hurting Kakashi-sensei. He had thrown her into a tree, he flinched at this memory, since he had promised himself he would protect her from anything and he ended up hurting her. Throwing Kakashi into those three trees, he wondered if he was ok. He kept running until he came upon this river and looked at himself. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was covered in fur with a canine face. When he stood up he had a thin figure and he was bent over when on two feet. When he went on all fours he noticed that his feet, or what were his feet, were now shaped like a dog's hind legs. He looked away and thought,

'No wonder they screamed when they saw me. I don't even want to look at myself. Will I ever look normal again?'

As he was thinking this he didn't notice a large wolf coming towards him. Then the wind shifted and he noticed the scent of the wolf. Naruto looked and jumped into a crouched position ready to attack the wolf. Then he heard a voice.

'You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?'

He looked around and then he noticed that the voice was coming from his head. Then, very slowly he asked the voice,

'Am I going crazy?'

'No, you are not going crazy. I am the wolf that is in front of you, I'm using telepathy, I can project my words into your mind. That is how we talk.'

'What do you mean we?'

'I am here to take you to a place where we can help you through your transformation. That way it won't be as painful as it would be if you were by yourself.'

'Who are you?'

"Sorry, my name is Kayto Hiraisho. And as I said I'll take you to the place where we'll help you with your transformation and ease everything so it'll be easier. I would say a lot is easier than being bitten or nearly mauled by one of us, hahaha."

'Wait. What is one of your kind?'

"Even after you've seen yourself you still don't know? You've been transformed into a werewolf."

In Konoha

Ever since Sasuke and Naruto had disappeared and Kakashi had been admitted to the hospital, Sakura had been training nonstop. She worked on her taijutsu mostly since that was her weakest point. She had asked Lee to help her train so she would get stronger. Although Lee had been excited about the prospect of working with Sakura, he had quickly realized that she had no intention of joking around. It had been two weeks since she started and she had made significant progress. Lee had advised she also put weights like him though start off with a simple 10lbs. She had gotten used to them in four days and then Lee gave her 20lbs. of weights, she got used to those in another five days, he then gave her 30lbs., she still had those on while Lee gave her training on using different moves. He had taught her normal and advanced forms of taijutsu. She had also worked on her medical ninjutsu to increase her chances on having a successful healing. She learned new ninjutsu from the other mentors and had Kurenei train her in genjutsu. She had advanced so quickly that all the mentors were amazed. She had also gained monstrous strength; she learned how to release all of chakra at one point in order to make a gigantic crater. The Third Hokage had stepped down and let the new Hokage come in. Tsunade, granddaughter of the first hokage and student of the third, had taken the role of being the fifth Hokage, the Godaime. She had assisted in furthered Sakura's training in medical ninjutsu and had been the one to teach her how to create the crater. People knew that soon she would ascend and quickly overpower the legendary sannin though she had started as nothing more than an almost civilian level genin with two overpowering teammates and a legend as a mentor. Though she had been getting stronger and stronger she had become serious and giving herself less chances to recuperate. Tsunade had begun to worry about her young student, knowing that she was doing this in order to restore Team 7. They have had no news of the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade knew that Sakura would not rest until she found them. She knew that today Sakura would be training in her old training grounds.

At the training grounds

Sakura had been practicing her taijutsu since she was still weak in that spot. She kept pushing herself, recalling the day when everything went downhill. She suddenly felt something on her cheek and noticed it was a tear. She wiped it away reminding herself of the shinobi rule of no emotions. She suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and threw a kunai near the noise hoping to startle whatever was in there into the open. Suddenly a tail came out of the bushes and grabbed her around her legs. It was hot and it burned to the touch, it was covered in dark black scales with a dark red undertone glinting in the sun. The body of this creature came out and she looked at how enormous this creature was. It was roughly 12 feet tall and covered in scales. Before she could say anything she felt pain on her right side and she noticed that it had bitten her. It's mouth alone nearly covered half her body and with it crushing her she knew she would die because of the pressure. Suddenly, it let go and she fell with a thud on the ground. When she looked up she saw it fly away into the mountains.

'This is it….this is how I'm going to die. I'm sorry Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, even to the end I was useless.'

She heard her name called out in the distance and then everything went dark.

In the Hospital

Kakashi had been sitting in the waiting room waiting for the prognoses on his student. Ever since the accident with Naruto, Kakashi had been worried about Sakura. He had gone out to look for her when he found his student lying in her own blood out in the training field. He had lost both of his other students and now could face losing his last student. He saw the doctor and he stood up to greet her, Sakura's parents had been on a business trip and had left Sakura on her own without telling her until she saw the note on her table. They would be gone for a year and hadn't told anyone where they were going.

The doctor looked at Kakashi and said, "She barely made it with losing so much blood. We had Lady Tsunade come in and have her help us with closing her wounds; when that was done we gave her an emergency blood transfusion in order to restore that blood that she had lost. She's resting right now but you can see her if you want."

"Thank you."

Kakashi walked to Sakura's room and sat down near her. She was slowly breathing and all you could hear in the room was her breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor. Kakashi just looked at her and just gave a sigh and then he left.

Later at night

Sakura had opened her eyes and noticed the clean white tile and the disinfectant smell and she knew she was in the hospital. The smell annoyed her to no end and she couldn't figure out why since she had been to the hospital many times already.

'Ugh, I feel like I need to cover my nose and breath threw my mouth but that would probably make it worse.'

She pushed herself up and looked around. She knew her parents wouldn't be there since no one knew where they were; but she had hoped that they would check in on her and find her. When she no one was there she felt herself cry, she cried and then she noticed that her tears were warm, not the usual cold tears. She looked at the monitor and noticed that her heart rate was higher than usual and also that her temperature had increased. She felt extremely hot and she changed into her clothes which had been set aside on a chair next to her. She walked out of the room and checked out though the nurse told her to stay. She started to walk home and she noticed different scents of people and restaurants that she hadn't noticed before. It was at night and she could see everything clear as day. She saw a person that was selling fruit and noticed he was somehow different than all the other people. It actually irritated her to no end and she wanted to hurl that man into the forest and just attack him. She saw that she had started staring at the man and was walking towards him when she stopped. She ran into the forest and she followed a scent to a stream that she been to many times before and there she saw a woman with light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was around 5'8" and had on a red shirt with sleeves that clung to her arm but elbow down were flowing ending at the middle of her lower arm. She also had on dark blue shorts that reached midthigh. She had on a necklace with a dark blue pendant on it and had golden bangles on her arms. he stood there staring at Sakura with one arm hanging down and the other resting on her hip.

Sakura noticed there was also something different but couldn't pinpoint what it was. This feeling gave her the want to have acceptance from the woman and to join her. Maybe even have her as a replacement parent since her parents had abandoned her for the entire year.

"Are you Sakura Haruno, my dear?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Hana Yukino. I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"You've noticed the changes haven't you? You smell things you've never smelled before. You notice certain people in a different way. I'm here to help you go through your first change."

"How do you know about this? And what do you mean my first change?" Sakura was starting to feel nervous and she wanted to be surrounded by her team to help support her, to make her feel secure.

"I know you're frightened, but I need to tell you. When you go through your first change I'll be here for you. You'll meet others who are the same, who will be there for you."

"But, what am I going to change to?"

"Your first change will be the most frightening, but it will be ok. You will make your first change as a dragon."

* * *

Dun dun duuun. I luv cliffhangers.^^ Sorry for taking so long. My laptop was out since January and I couldn't do anything about it and no interent so that was a great combo XP. Plus moving and my own laziness sadly. Anyway I hope you will review. Sakura was a little more main here and I will balance that out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Bloodlust

Sakura: hello again!

Me: are you gonna come out in all the chapters?

Sakura: pretty much.

Me: *sigh*, ok. Anyway ummm wait what are YOU doin here?

Sasuke: because I felt like it.

Me: XP u all suck! Is there anyone else that is coming?

Sasuke: yes, aniki and the dobe are gonna come later.

Me: ooooo! Weasel-san is coming =^^= and the do-I mean ramen dude haha. Ok I will make sure that there is enough ramen here and that your aniki doesn't get any booze. We all know what happened last time…

All: *shiver*

Me: oh by the way sas-chan (don't call me that!) I don't care mwahahaha there are tomatoes in the fridge. I don't even know why I bought them I hate tomatoes they tastes icky xp

*petting tomato* Sasuke: it's ok she didn't mean it

Me and Sakura: -_-"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. xp on with the show!

* * *

The Bloodlust

2 weeks before Sakura's incident

Sasuke was walking with Toshiro out of the town and was being led into the forest that sort of bordering the town. He couldn't tell where he was going in the forest since he had never been to the part of the woods where Toshiro was leading him.

'So, I'm a vampire? How did this hap-...it must have been that day when we went to collect the medicine. I don't think Sakura or Naruto got bitten either since they're not here. I wonder what they're doing…'

Toshiro had been observing Sasuke and noticed that he had been spacing out.

"Sasuke! Let's go, we're going to run if we want to make it before the sun rises!"

"Hn."

They started to run into the forest and a few moments later they came to a large castle in the middle of a clearing. The castle was in a medieval style, it was very wide and tall; it toward over them as if reaching for the sky, Sasuke couldn't tell how tall the castle was, though he knew enough that it could house thousands of people in its walls. The exterior was all brick and had a dark grey faded color. It had two tall towers in the front, the corners of the castle with only two windows each; the windows were both right under each other. At the top of each tower there was an outpost, however it was covered in a very thick dark tinted window going all around it and very faintly you could see two moving outlines in each of them. There were vines everywhere, on the towers and on the front of the castle covering nearly every single inch and all around the wall. Two gargoyles were the only "decoration" that the castle had, and these looked like some deformed animal, posed in a jumping position nearly off the wall where they looked like they were going to jump at you any second, they had wings that were spread out as if to add to the force that would attack; the gargoyles were the only thing that were untouched by the vines as if they hadn't been there for a long time. The door was enormous and it was also wood, though in front of it you could see there were metal bars crisscrossing, locking the door so that even if someone ripped the door out they would be stuck inside, the bars keeping them in and trapping them. Right above the door, in between the gargoyles, was a sign that said "Caveo of Unus Quisnam Adveho Sicco Procul Nox Noctis."

"It means 'Beware of the one who comes at night". It wards off the humans that stumble over our castle; surprisingly most people here can read Latin. However as fun as that is not a lot of humans come across here, come in even less. There's some part of the human brain that tells them to stay away from here, even before they see it they can feel there is something off from normal and completely avoid even going in this direction. But enough talk let's get inside before the sun comes up."

As they walked into the door, Sasuke noticed that the bars started to rise leaving the door unprotected, then, the door split in the middle and revealed that it was actually double doors.

As they walked in Sasuke noticed that they immediately were in a hallway with chandeliers hanging off the ceiling and lights coming from the chandelier and from the walls which had lights attached to walls. ( lol I don't know what they are called I might just put a link later if you don't know what I'm talking about lol.)

As they walked down the hallway he noticed that there were pictures on the walls. There was tiny writing on a plaque at the bottom of the pictures that he passed by. They were pictures of women and men, all dressed accordingly to the years of the plaque.

'Jocaru 1654 , Tomoa 1738, Garomaru 1894, Yukama 1958, Soumaru 2000, wow these are a lot of people, were they famous or something? I've never heard of these people, except for Garomaru, he was one that solved these mass killings all over the place."

As they kept walking at the very end he noticed two children's portraits placed across from each other. As he read them he nearly stopped walking in surprise.

"Madara Uchiha 1286 and Orochimaru 1957…what? What are they doing here?"

Toshiro hadn't noticed Sasuke's surprise and kept walking until the end of the hallway, at the end of the hallway was another door; Toshiro opened the door and Sasuke stared on at amazement of the room.

The room was very wide. The floors were covered in a dark red velvet carpet and the floors were a dark blue. There were windows but they had been covered by black curtains. As Sasuke looked on he saw two grand staircases, both in the middle-back of the room with a small balcony the only thing connecting the two. There were tables scattered everywhere with three to four chairs at every table, a dark black cloth covering the tables. There were a few doors in the room, one at the top on the balcony, four under the balcony and two at each side of the walls. But what Sasuke was really amazed at where the people gathered there. All of them were in slightly noticeable groups, if not observant, they would all seem to merge together. The people were all dressed casually, the men wearing black slacks with a dark shirt and the women in dark dresses. They all seemed to be a bit pale though, as if they hadn't been outside much, though Sasuke would never mention this, him himself being pale even though he spent all his time outside. Toshiro started to lead him to the right side of the room and towards the closest door. A few people noticed them but after glancing at them they quickly returned to the conversation that they were in. Sasuke caught a few words of the different conversations going on in the room.

"Can you believe it? Women allowed to become shinobi, kunoichi if one must be correct, and allowed to fight in wars and missions. In my day we stayed at home and became housewives! Such violence was never shown to us women…"

"The women are starting to have bigger roles. I think it's a great idea, finally having them do something a bit more useful though I am a bit troubled with that too. I mean, who's going to stay home with kids, if any. I say we should be careful about how much reign we give them…"

"Oh my goodness, sooo much freedom haha! I love it! Oh, I love seeing our young becoming something useful now. I especially am in favor of those medics. They will definitely be of use…"

"Now listen, you have to say 'How are you?' These people have changed the language." "You mean to tell me that instead of saying 'How are you doing' or 'How do you do' they shorten it to 'How are you' how odd."

"Ok if you are ever lost you need to say 'Can you point me to the nearest village.'

You try." "Can..you..tak..me..to..the..near..village?" "That's pretty good for someone who speaks Latin." "Ugh,is lingua est sic difficilis. ego admiratio si ego ero validus disco is velociter satis." "Don't worry it'll get easier as we go along."

Sasuke was slightly puzzled. How come the people here talked so odd? I mean, the last time someone talked like that was a good century ago. And was that person speaking Latin? I haven't heard anyone speak Latin and learning to speak our language before.'

They had arrived at the door and Toshiro opened it waiting for Sasuke to follow him. As Sasuke walked in he saw yet another hallway with doors on both sides. On the doors there were names written in script and underneath that were years.

'Anne Giasaka 1578, Huraiko Tanaki 1688, Garomaru 1894, Yura Katana 1689….Do these people live here? No, they can't have been, Garomaru? Living here? Why would he have a room..he would have died a long time ago.'

As they walked to the end of the hallway Sasuke noticed that there was a hallway was at the left at the very end and Toshiro led him up the stairs. After around two spirals they left to their right and there was a longer hallway, and at the end there was a long dark window with a seat on it. They walked to the end of the hallway and they faced to their left and were at the very last door. There was no name on the door and no year on it either. Toshiro opened the door and beckoned Sasuke inside.

"This is your room at the castle for now on. We'll have your name printed on it later. Why don't you get used to your room, I need to go get things ready for later."

"Hn."

As the door closed Sasuke took a look at his room. The floor was blood red velvet that was super smooth to the touch and very soft. Sasuke also noticed a giant kind size bed in the center back of the room with black sheets on them. The walls were a dark blue that gave the room a nice darkish feel without it feeling as though one were strangle in the darkness. There was a drawer next to the bed with only one drawer on it and space more at the bottom so that one could store something there. On top of the drawer was an alarm clock that was white and black with bright red letters standing out blaring the time 5 a.m. On the left wall there was a door that was slightly opened. As Sasuke pushed it open it was a pretty big bathroom with white and black tiles with light grey tiles on the walls. He noticed that the bathroom had towels already in them so he was relieved that he didn't need to ask someone to figure out where to get stuff for the bathroom. As he walked out there was a sliding glass door near the bathroom. As he slid it open it was a slightly big closet that had two levels; a normal for shirts, a low level for pants and at the very bottom a place to put shoes with slippers there in case one didn't want the shoes in the room. In the closets were white shirts along with black, dark blue, and a red shirt. On the pants there were black slacks, black shorts, and white shorts. After closing the closet and walked around a bit more he finally noticed that his clothes had tears and blood caked on the front and on the side of the shirt. He decided to take a shower and to change. When he opened the closet he took out a dark blue shirt and white shorts (his usual attire) and then he saw a drawer inside the closet. As he opened it he found his undergarments there and, though a bit embarrassed, took them with him to the shower. After discarding his clothes he stepped into the shower and let the steam and the hot water relax his muscles. However, though the steam and the water relaxed his muscles, they didn't relax his mind.

'Will I have to stay here for the rest of…whenever? Will I ever be allowed to leave? What are they going to show me here? Hmmm, I wonder who their leader is…'

After about 30 minutes (hey a guy needs to make sure he looks good too. Lol) he walked out of the shower his hair drooping out of its usual formation (chicken butt XD ^^) from the water. As he let his hair dry and threw his clothes and the towel into the hamper and wondered if he himself would have to do it or if someone else would. When he had put his clothes on he had noticed that on the back of his shirt was his clan sign. Though not as big as it was on his old shirt, it still reminded him of where he was from…and where he was going. Finally figuring that he had been thinking too much, he dropped on the bed and let himself doze off.

(That's the end…jk ^^)

He jerked awake when he heard footsteps coming right outside his door and sprang up ready to see who would come in. As the door opened he noticed a scent he hadn't noticed before, Sasuke didn't really care but noticed that it was a really minty smell, like if someone had been chewing on gum and their breath smelled of the mint. Also he noticed a hint of something though he couldn't place his finger on it. As the door opened, he slightly relaxed, realizing that it was Toshiro just opening the door.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? It's nearly time for you to eat. This will be your first meal as a vampire and I would rather go over what might happen as to prepare you for the event."

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker are you? No matter, though I do need to ask you to hold your questions, if any, after I explain how your first meal will work."

Sasuke was now a little interested. He had noticed that he had tried to attack a few people on the way to and in the town and now that he knew he was a vampire he knew that he had been craving blood. He wanted to know if he would go as insane as he almost did in the town.

"As you probably know Sasuke, you will crave blood. Any blood really whether it is human or animal. Many have survived on just drinking animal blood for their entire existence. However human blood is the very source of out power, no matter what you must drink a slight amount of human blood at least once every month. Now the good thing about this is that you do not need to drink the human blood directly from a human. It can be something you buy at a blood bank, yes we have those, or just extracting it from humans and taking a bit of their blood, this can sustain you for a good six months or so since you need a tiny, but enough, amount to keep your powers strong. Now I want to ask you, would you rather live mostly on human blood or animal blood? Though I do have to warn you, if you pick to survive on human blood it will be slightly harder to live among regular people because your craving will make you want to pick targets. Also if you do pick human blood there won't be a difference in drinking a bit of human blood every month and drinking it many times."

Sasuke thought about it for a millisecond though in his mind it seemed normal as if he still had his regular human thoughts. If he picked animal he wouldn't go around picking targets and easier to live, human blood would make it harder to stay inconspicuous and there would be no difference.

"Hn. Animal."

"Good choice. Alright then, I thought you would say that so we will go to a chamber where every new vampire has their first drink. Oh by the way, you might need a bath after this, sorry if you took one already."

'Oh perfect, **now** he tells me.'

As they walked out of the room they went to a door that that was two doors down of the staircase that had led up to the floor. In it was a short cobblestone staircase with a dark hallway there, or at least assumed dark, to Sasuke's eyes they seemed the same. As they walked down the hallway Toshiro began to explain the abilities that every vampire has.

"As you noticed everything seems a bit different, you see things that should be dark but seem completely normal. Your eyes adjust to the light difference and also they are able to see the small details that, to the human eye, seem invisible or not there. You also see objects much sooner than humans do. You walking pattern would actually be 4x faster than the average human. Right now we are walking human speed, as you can see it seems very agonizingly slow, you'll get used to it after a while. While running people won't see anything but a blur or they might feel a slight wind and think of it nothing more as a figment of their imagination. All your senses are heightened, you sense of smell, sight, touch, and hearing. You will be able to eat food though it will lack a bit of flavor and it won't sustain you either. Maybe for a few short minutes and then that's all it will give you. However blood will seem sweet or sour depending on what you're drinking or who you're drinking. A habitual smoker will have a nasty bitter taste while, let's say, a young kunoichi in great shape will taste sweet."

As they, or Toshiro, talked they arrived at a door that was metal. It was a pure titanium three door and wall that covered nearly the entire section of the last part of the hallway. As they entered Toshiro told Sasuke to stand in the middle while he prepared the food. As Sasuke looked around he saw that the whole room was made of titanium three and that the light that were shining had titanium coverings in order, it seemed, so that no one would break them. As Sasuke stood in the middle he caught a whiff of something that seemed a bit sweet however dull. Toshiro came out with a tiger in a cage that was growling loudly and occasionally took a swipe at Toshiro. Sasuke stood fixated by the cat. Not because of the size, but because of the smell, it smelled of the forest surrounding the castle. 'What's this weird feeling in my neck? Is it because of the tiger? Man, now I'm thirsty…ya it's the tiger.'

Toshiro looked at him and said, "Wow, you're showing great restraint for a young vampire. I bet it'll be harder with the human blood later though haha."

Toshiro looked at Sasuke and noticed the change that came with Sasuke's hunger. Sasuke's black hair that had blue streaks in them now changed to red streaks in it and had a similarity to blood. The fangs poked out from under Sasuke's lip and nearly cut Sasuke. However there was a major difference in his eyes. His eyes had changed to Sharingan however the whites of his eyes were striped with black.(if u don't get it I'll put a pic later on my profile.) He saw Sasuke's eyes following the tiger and he let it out of the cage. It went straight for Sasuke. However in Sasuke's mind it all went in slow motion.

As the tiger jumped Sasuke could see how the muscles all worked in a certain way and that helped him figure out how far the tiger would go and at what speed. With the help of his Sharingan Sasuke was able to figure out how fast he should go and how to counteract possible attacks quicker because of him being a vampire. Sasuke jumped at the tiger meeting it halfway surprising the tiger. Sasuke noticed in the back of his mind that although he knew the tiger had very sharp nails and claws he didn't feel them puncture his skin and where the claws and teeth tried to pierce him he only felt slight pressure. Then Sasuke heard the weird rushing sound, it sounded like a faraway stream though he knew it wasn't; as he heard the noise he listened for it in the tiger and found it on its neck. He went for the tiger's neck and bit down. Though he could have had less fur he felt the liquid rush into his mouth while his grip on the tiger held fast. As he tasted it, it was slightly sweet with a bland taste. It numbed the weird feeling he had had at his throat and he drank until he could barely, if not forget about it completely, feel the sensation on the back of his throat.

When he let go of the tiger it fell limp to the ground. Sasuke noticed that he now heard no heartbeat and that the tiger had died; he had drained it dry. Sasuke only looked away uncaringly as he knew it was just an animal. These tigers attacked people all the time and that there had been overpopulation in this exact area. Now he knew what was keeping the population at bay.

Toshiro only looked at Sasuke and looked at the tiger. 'That was quick; then again he is an Uchiha. Better get this to those pesky humans, hmm I wonder what price I can get at the butchers…' Toshiro picked up the dead tiger and set it in the cage. When he turned to Sasuke he said, "You can go back to your room. You don't need to worry about attacking anything for a while. At least not until you get that feeling in your throat again." When he saw Sasuke's questioning gaze he replied with "yes…all vampires get that feeling though it's more often when young. As you stay longer you'll be able to go longer without blood." And with that Toshiro left the room with the cage.

As Sasuke looked around he noticed that him drinking had not been as clean as he thought it was. There was a good sized puddle of blood on where the tiger had been and that everywhere around that were splatters. On the walls was splattered blood that had somehow been thrown all the way out. When he looked at himself he noticed that his clean clothes had become torn and ragged. As he walked toward the door he wondered how he would get out, as he approached it however they opened silently. He walked out of the room and into the hallway, retracing his steps all the way back to his room. As he walked in he went in and took another shower. He walked to his bed and lay down to think about the events so far.

'Ok, so I'm a vampire and I'm in a forest where there's a huge castle that houses probably hundreds of vampires. I'm guessing I'll have to live here until I figure out what to do. Now just to learn what the rules are of being a vampire.'

As he lay on his bed his mind began to drift and he started to grow tired. As he looked at the clock next to him it showed 12:00 PM in glaring red numbers. He looked up and as he went into a light sleep he wondered 'I wonder what the others are doing right now…'

* * *

Me: YAY! I finally finished! I'm sorry that I've been soooo late.

Sakura: Ya what took u so long? This came out like three years later!

Me: well sorry! First I lost my USB drive that had this chapter on it. Then I got lazy and forgot to do it hehe. (Sakura: u would…) shut up. Well anyway now it's junior year and everything is so fast and hard with APs that I've barely had time to do anything! And that includes watching Sailor Moon! T-T

Sakura: aww ok I admit that sucks but c'mon! not three years!

Me: I know I know. I will update as fast as I can now! Oh and I think I'll renew the older chapters. Hey were did Sasuke go?

Sasuke: oh nowhere I'm right here. Why did I seem to talk so much?

Me: because I made u! mwahahaha lol so ya.

Naruto: I'M HERE! BELIEVE IT!

Sakura and Me: AAAHHHH! MY EARS!

Sasuke: Now look what u did dobe. Ur gonna get it now.

Naruto: uh oh.

Me: I know u just got here but owww u know what, those who review get a free Naruto!

Naruto: what? No! I don't wanna!

Me: well to bad ^^ hehe *tie Naruto up with a rope*

Itachi: what did Naruto do this time?

Me: ITACHI! *glomp* hi =^-^=

Itachi: off

Me: never!

Itachi: *sigh* great now I have an author stuck to me.

Me: mwahaha yes now and forever! Lol so everyone?

Everyone (except Naruto who is tied up mumbling): Please read and review!


End file.
